Adventures In Middle Earth
by Urthvine
Summary: Anothe of those "two girls are sucked into middle earth" fics written by me and my friend
1. Default Chapter

This is another of those 2 girls are transported to middle earth stories that I'm sure you all are terrified of by now. Its written by me and my friend Calliora for no reason other then to practice our typing skills I have an average of 23 words a minute and Calliora only has a average of 20 *grins*. Well I guess it's to have fun too. Except I'll probably be doing all the typing

_I told you I would do the exclaimer if you would do the forward._

Fine! Give me the long one

_YOU were the one that made it long_

Well I'm done now so there!

Okay it's my turn now and its common knowledge that my average is 20._5. So there! As Natalie_

_That's me!_

Mentioned before this story takes place in middle earth which belongs to Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien.

_I've always wondered why he has two middle names._

Also nothing that takes place in, or was previously mentioned in his books belongs to us. The only things that belong to us, are us and the events that we have twisted to fit our story.

_Yup. I'm hungry can we take a break?_

Okay but you have to type first and I'll just tell you what to add in and where

_This could take awhile._

Deal?  
_Fine! *grumbles*_

Yay! ^_^

The actual story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The story begins in a rather large basement with a large pull out couch and a large bag of chips (pickle flavored) and two girls sitting on the large pull out couch in the rather large basement and eating the chips. One has long brown hair that she attempted to put into a bun and was now falling out. She had hazel eyes and looked to be about 14 the other girl had shoulder length reddish brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles. She looked about13 or so.

Natalie: but if merry stabbed the witch –king first then he helped Eowyn and 

Therefore Eowyn did not kill the witch king because if it wasn't for Merry 

she wouldn't have been able to and so Merry killed the witch-king.

Calliora: Then how come eowyn was given credit?

Natalie: I have no clue

Calliora: Point proved. What time is it?

Natalie: *looks at watch* 2:30 in the morning

Calliora: Wanna watch FotR to kill some time?

Natalie: Okay but you have to put it on.

Calliora: but I'm the guest!

Natalie: it was your idea!

Calliora: but I don't know where you keep your movies!

Natalie: Yeah right. You've slept over how many times? And you don't know where the movies are.

Calliora: Yup. ^_^

Natalie: free-loader

Calliora: fine! Slave driver *gets up and puts on the DVD*

There was a brief scramble for the remote and Natalie got it in the end. (AN: Well who 

do You think got it? I'm the one writing *dodges Callioras hand* Muhahahahahahah) 

The Opening page came up and Natalie pressed the 'play movie button' the lord of the 

rings Title came up and then the screen went black and she felt like she was falling she 

looked Around and saw calliora next to her closing her eyes and muttering. Calliora was 

afraid of Heights and was sure that they were going to hit the ground and be smushed. 

When she did Open her eyes she felt a type of whoosh and saw a fountain about 10' 

bellow her .she Screamed. Natalie just stared as they hit the water. The fountain proved to 

be quite deep and neither were hurt they stood up and looked around………

Natalie: Okay WHAT just happened?!

Random elf 1: you fell into the fountain

Calliora: I figured that but WHERE are we?!

Random elf 2: you are in the main court-yard of Rivendell home of Elrond Halfelven

Natalie: o_o

Calliora: So……This is middle earth……..it's nice.

Natalie: we just fell into Elrond's Fountain!!!! we just came to Rivendell!!!!!!!!!!!!

Calliora: Is Frodo here? Tell me!!!!!!!!!!!

Random elf 3: He is. He is in counsel along with lord Elrond. I'm afraid you will have to wail until he's done-

So Natalie and Calliora rushed off to find the secret balcony. And hopefully to Join the 

Fellowship (don't I wish) Natalie's fingers are getting tired now so this is where our story 

Stops. For now. Perhaps if we get enough reviews we'll keep going.

See the little go button next to submit a review? Press it.


	2. Hey, Were Back!

Hey! We got reviews! Whoo-hoo! Well anyway this is Natalie, and unfortunately, Calliora moved away a looooooooooong time ago. We wrote this a loooooooooooooooooooong time ago, come to think of it. We still keep in touch, lucky for youse guys who actually like this story. I called her today and asked her if she wanted to continue this and she said yes! Yay! So now I'll be doing all the typing but that's not really a problem since I can type really fast now thanks to aim. So shes just going to dictate to me what she wants written over the phone. This might take awhile. And we both decided if our parents get pissed about the phone bills well start writing a chapter each.

Anyway, in case you wanted to know, were both 15 now. I'm in highschool, and it's lots of fun. Calliora moved to Idaho to be with the potatoes.

Anyway, I hope to get another chapter up soon, so don't panic.


End file.
